


Playing Games

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Diamonds [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Additional ending, Kissing, Lap Dances, M/M, Smut, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright laughter echoed around them as he leaned down and brushed lips across lips, the taste of champagne changing between them as he slowly nipped at his bottom lip, hips rolling just the slightest to make his breath hitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuskaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/gifts), [Sk81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk81/gifts).



> So Im pretty proud of this one ^^ I think its the quickest drabble fic which I have written (less than half an hour) and its also marks my 50th fic to be posted *yay* 
> 
> As I have said before in the first one, this is another verision of events which could've happened at Adam's birthday party ^^ I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other. (It never hurts to imagine*

Eyes blown open wide, he walked through the club in search, his hands reaching out to turn and slip past each person who stopped to talk, a smile on his lips as he nodded, the taste of expensive champagne on his tongue every time he laughed.

Walking for what felt forever in the large and packed club full of his family and friends, blue eyes sort out the one he had been trying to find, slinking up behind, he wrapped hands around small wrists, a smile on his lips as he tugged the blonde away, a soft laugh on his breath as he smiled at the taller man and followed.

Finding an empty area is where he paused and turned to face the sun in his life, eyes twinkling in the lights around them, the world of sparkles and glitter…forgotten lap dancers lying around them as he pulled his boy closer, large hands bracketing tender and firm hips, toned and skilful hands lying against a soft chest.

Stepping back he pulled him down, both sitting on the seats as he leaned back, the smaller man perched on his lap, knees either side as he slid hands up to shoulders and raised a questioning eyebrow as hands slipped down in to back pockets.

_‘’I feel like I haven’t spent enough time with you tonight’’_

_‘’You’ve spent plenty’’_

_‘’Not with you I haven’t’’_

_‘’Adam it’s your birthday’’_

_‘’You’re the love of my life’’_

Hushed words spoken between them caused soft smiles to grace their lips as foreheads touched and hands explored. Broken only by soft kisses here and there the smaller of the two pulled away and glanced around, eyes watching before he turned back and touched the arms holding him close.

_‘’What are you doing?’’_

_‘’I want to dance for you’’_

_‘’But people are watching’’_

_‘’You got lap dancers from Ashley’’_

_‘’She’s not my boyfriend’’_

_‘’What’s the difference?’’_

_‘’You make me hard she don’t’’_

Bright laughter echoed around them as he leaned down and brushed lips across lips, the taste of champagne changing between them as he slowly nipped at his bottom lip, hips rolling just the slightest to make his breath hitch.

_‘’You’re trouble’’_

_‘’You love it’’_

_‘’You’re going to get us in to trouble’’_

_‘’Would be worth it’’_

_‘’Sauli…baby why not at home in private’’_

_‘’You’d fall asleep before I had the chance.’’_

_‘’I would not’’_

_‘’Adam’’_

_‘’Okay maybe a little…but we would be alone’’_

_‘’What’s the difference, no one’s going to care’’_

_‘’I care’’_

_‘’Shut up and enjoy the lap dance my love’’_

Face flushed with sensual hip rolls, hands sliding down under his shirt to touch against heated skin, nails digging in to flesh on this side of pleasure as the blonde moved to the beat of the music. Around them, people disappeared in his mind, the air around them changing as he locked his eyes on the man in his lap.

Hands sliding up his back, large fingers un-tucked the shirt and slipped under to touch tanned skin he loved to taste as the feeling of his cock growing hard with each hip roll and kiss pressed to his skin had him breathing out slightly as he held his boyfriend closer.

Feeling cool air touch his stomach, he dropped his eyes as skilled hands worked at his belt, eyes wide as he turned back to smirking eyes, feeling the tips of fingers press down, he hissed out in breathes as his grip tightened on hips.

_‘’Dangerous territory Sauli’’_

_‘’You like it’’_

_‘’It’s risky’’_

_‘’So what’’_

_‘’You’re trouble’’_

_‘’Already established that’’_

_‘’I love you’’_

_‘’Love you too Adam’’_

Heated skin being cooled by air around, he let his lower lip catch between teeth as the smaller body moved, shielding him from any eyes watching as his fingers pulled pants away and pulled his cock out in to the open. Leaning forward he captured the taller mans lips in his, teeth biting down lightly on his lip as he let a low groan out as fingers wrapped and started to stroke. Holding him tighter, he fought not to buck up, try and look as normal as they could as his boyfriend tried to kill him with the pleasure which coursed through his veins, his groans being swallowed by lips he loved to trace.

Watching the blonde pull away, his body smoothed with the beats of the music playing, they watched each other through hooded eyes in their own little world, the occasional sound of reality breaking through when someone passed.

Digging fingers down in to the back of pants, he breathed out as the coil grew tight, eyes opening to look at him sharply, he dropped his head back against the wall as he leaned down and moved lips against his throat, skillful fingers pumping him hard before he turned and crashed their lips together as he came, the sound lost between shared breathes as his hand still moved.

Calming down from the rush, he watched as his love sat back, a smug look on his face as he tucked him away and held his hand closed, holding back a groan, he watched the Fin reach up and trail his tongue along his palm as he rocked his hips and he hissed at the sensation.

_‘’Crazy’’_

_‘’I know’’_

_‘’I want to fuck you’’_

_‘’I know’’_

_‘’You’re crazy’’_

_‘’Already told me that’’_

_‘’Fuck’’_

_‘’Take me home and we can’’_

Hands scrambling together, he held his blonde up tightly as he stood, hands sliding up his body as he let him slide to his feet, lips brushing against each others before they pulled away, darker lights twinkling in their eyes as they moved away and said their goodbyes.

Somewhere in the hills of Los Angeles, two men laid together, palm to palm and nose to nose, they smiled sweetly, their breaths labored from the dash of club to car and car to home, the evidence of a rush with the clothes flown about the stairs and halls, littering the floor and blankets askew.

Two men in love, two souls together, two lives thrown together in fate, two different worlds coming together, two hearts beating as one as two hands clung to each other. Falling asleep in each other arms, the taller man couldn’t help but smile, the thought of his life for the better and a birthday he would never forget.


End file.
